


Her First, His First, Their First

by driedraspberry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedraspberry/pseuds/driedraspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Iris and Barry's first time with other people and together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her First

Half of Barry wanted to bury himself under his comforter forever. Not that he was gonna be getting much sleep. He hadn’t all night. His mind was doing other things…other uncomfortable things. Worse, his body had reacted to those uncomfortable thoughts. To his fantasies. Fantasies of Iris. Iris wiggling out of her top. Iris staring up at him. The soft sounds. While she was—

Barry grunted and burrowed his head under his pillow. Anything to shut off his brain. Because one thing he definitely, definitely didn’t want to think about was that. Iris with Jake. Jake freaking Williams touching Iris. Taking off her—

“No!” Barry shouted, forcing his eyes shut. He was not going to think of that. He was not. Not ever.

There was a light knock on the door. “Bar?”

He jumped, rolling onto his back and quickly sitting up.

Another thing he definitely didn’t want was Iris suspecting that he’d been affected by her confession. That he’d been up all night obsessing over it. That he was still obsessing. This very moment—ugh. He definitely, definitely didn’t want her knowing that. So, with a quick glance to the mirror at the far end of his room, he ran a hand through his hair and pulled on a believably happy and somewhat proud-ish smile, calling for her to come in.

And she did—all tussled hair and bare legs under her oversized pajama top.

Barry forced his eyes up to her face, and widened his smile. “Iris, hey!”

“Hey?” She frowned. “That’s all you’re gonna say to me?”

“W—what?” He watched her plop down at the foot of his bed, bending one of her smooth, slender legs under her. He swallowed and tried to think of something appropriate to say. Something he could say without going too many octaves high in pitch. “So, um, did you…succeed?”

She blinked at him, and for a long, mortifying moment, her confused face made him wonder if he’d imagined the whole thing. The pre-date conversation. And the late night text.

But then she smirked, meeting his eyes knowingly. “I guess success is the right word.”

Barry’s face heated.

So she had.

She wasn’t a—not anymore. Not that he could tell if, uh, he didn’t know.

And before he could stop himself from asking, he said, “Um, how was it?”

Iris giggled and dropped her head so her hair was hiding her, like she was suddenly shy. “It was okay. Good. He knew what he was doing, I think.”

“You think?”

“I don’t have anything to compare it to, Bar.”

For some reason that made him blush harder. “At least you have—”

“Hey, you don’t get to complain. Not after turning down Trish. And Marmy. And Raven.” But just as he was about to protest, she grinned. And he realized she was teasing. “You’ll find her, Bar. And, I mean, sex isn’t all that.”

“What? It’s not—Wait, Iris, he didn’t hurt you. Did he?”

Iris’ grin faded. “It’s not like that, Bar. I mean it wasn’t super pleasant at first. But it got really nice. After.”

“Oh.” Barry was back to blushing, hotter than ever.

Iris sunk down on her side, wiggling around to find a comfortable position. “But I thought it’d be nicer. Or, uh, special. You know?”

He did know. It was why he hadn’t bothered with those other girls.

But he couldn’t tell Iris that, not yet. So he just offered her a small, lazy smile and flopped down on his side too, wiggling until he was eye-level with her. Lying there, just like they did whenever she snuck into his room late at night, or early in the morning. Ever since he’d moved in.

Maybe when the time was right, Iris could be his first.


	2. His First

Iris shifted the coffee holder so she could knock. Quietly at first. Then louder. “Bear, you in?”

She was about to use her free hand to dig into her purse for her phone when she heard a muffled, “Hang on.”

Typical Barry, he liked to sleep in.

Iris wondered if he’d gone to that party he told her about. Or was that supposed to be tonight? They hadn’t talked in a few days. They’d promised each other they would every single day, but then college life got in the way. Not that Iris didn’t miss him.

When her roommate said she was driving to Barry’s school to visit her sister on campus, Iris had jumped onboard without hesitation. Screw the two due dates hanging over her head. She’d sleep on the way back and pull an all-nighter. Seeing Barry in person was _so_ worth it. 

It wasn’t too long when the door opened. But not much more than a crack.

“Bear?”

His head squeezed through, puffy and heavy-lidded—at least until he saw Iris. His eye went wide then, before blinking in rapid confusion. “Iris? How—uh, what’s up?”

What’s up?

Iris was momentarily put off. Was he not happy to see her?

“Sorry I didn’t call. I wanted to surprise you. Is this a…” She didn’t bother finishing that sentence when she heard something—someone—from behind Barry.

“That’s uh…” But Barry couldn’t finish his sentence either. His puffy, sleepy face was now very awake. And very red.

That was all the confirmation Iris needed.

“I can meet you a little later at the Starbucks across the street, Bear. And you can be a gent and pretend like you went out and got these.” She held up the two coffees she’d bought on the way.

He stared at the coffee and back at her, then nodded. “Give me half an hour?”

“Take as long as you need, Bear. I’ve got two essays I should be working on anyway.”

He closed the door again.

Suddenly lightheaded, Iris sunk back onto the wall.

She should’ve called. The surprise was a stupid idea. Did she think Barry was just sitting around doing homework, waiting for her to drop by? This wasn’t like high school. He didn’t need her to drag him to parties. He had a lot of friends now. He didn’t need her.

Closing her eyes, she tried not to think of this someone as possibly more than a friend. She couldn’t be. She can’t have known Barry for long. Otherwise, he would’ve told Iris about her.

Could it be love at first sight? Not that Iris believed in that stuff. It was just hard imagining her Barry doing the whole drunken one night stand thing.

But thinking that made her realize how silly she was being.

This was college. Drunken one night stands where a rite of passage… Barry should get to have his fun.

While not wanting to admit it, Iris was a little relieved to consider this someone a one-night stand. The thought of Barry being seriously involved with a girl without telling her didn’t sit well. It made her world feel a bit tight.

The door opened again, and this time Barry squeezed all of him through. It wasn’t exactly hard, given how thin he was. “Oh, good. You’re still here. Listen, sorry about the um—”

“Don’t be sorry. It’s not—It’s my fault. I should’ve called. You are perfectly entitled to have your fun.” Iris hoped her smile looked convincing. She was just shocked, that was all. But she didn’t want Barry to feel awkward, or embarrassed. He had nothing to be ashamed of. It really was her fault.

“I’ll see you in thirty. I won’t be late.” He grinned, knowing full well that Iris pretty much expected him to be late.

And he was. By about ten minutes.

He smelt shower fresh when she hugged him. And his hair was gelled. “Sorry, again—”

“Don’t. Let’s just enjoy the time we have.”

He sunk into the seat opposite her and she noticed then that he was extra fidgety, not really meeting her eye.

Iris reached out to his hand and gently squeezed it. “Congrats, Bear.”

“Congrats?”

“On the sex.” She burst out laughing at his blush. “Oh come on, can’t I tease you a little? You deserve it. For not telling me you were dating someone. I mean, is it serious?”

“Serious? No, um. Not serious.” Barry shook his head vehemently before dropping it to stare down at the table like it super fascinating. “It was uh…unexpected.”

Iris felt like a large weight had been lifted off her. She didn’t even know why.

“You at least know her name, right?”

Barry blinked up at her. “Maryam. She’s my lab partner.”

“Oh? Don’t tell me it’s—”

“Yeah. Chemistry.”

Iris snorted. He met her eye, and they both laughed, shaking their heads.

“Wow," Iris said as her chuckles died. "Look us, all grown up. I wonder what my dad would say about it.”

Barry made a face at the thought of Joe knowing.

Iris smiled, maybe she shouldn’t have brought up Dad. But since she’d already made things awkward…

“So, um, Bear,” Iris said, and paused to take a sip of her peppermint tea. “Was she your first?”

Barry gave a small nod.

Oh, good. Iris knew he wouldn’t keep things from her. Even awkward things—to a point. Like she knew about how he’d spent half of their graduation after-party with Mina Jung in the upstairs bathroom. Iris didn’t know all the details, but she knew enough.

“And just so you don’t have to ask—it was good. Really fun,” he said, bobbing his head. “Uh, maybe not…not what I thought. But fun.”

“Not what you thought? What did you expect, Bear?”

He held her gaze for a while before saying, “I guess I’d hoped it’d be special.”

“And it wasn’t?”

“No.”


	3. Chapter 3

Barry turned, waking slowly with a deep feeling of groggy satisfaction. Iris was next to him, one leg hanging down her end of the bed. Her dress was crumpled and twisted, her hair spread out over a pillow.

The night before, Captain Cold and his cohorts had rudely interrupted what was supposed to be their spectacular first date. An official date.

The date part seemed like a dream now. It had seemed like a dream even then. Iris slipping into his arms, her flowery scent filling his nose as his hands found her bare back. Unbelievable. It had taken their every ounce of self-control to wait. To make their reservations on time—nearly on time. Later, he’d super-speeded her across town to see her favorite local band perform at an old bar.

Barry didn’t remember much about the music—under the dim lights, his other senses were on overdrive.

Everything was so new between them, and yet, it wasn’t.

Her scent, the way she felt in his arms…it was all so familiar. Stunningly familiar. Her hand fit just right in his. His heartbeat responded in tune to every sway of her warm curves.

Everything about her felt…right.

And knowing that—knowing how  _right_  she was for him—made his breath catch in his lungs. Especially painful in the stuffy bar.

Her eyes found his and her lips quirked.

A shudder went through him, understanding. His hand found small of her back, his body aching at the simple feel of her hot, dewy skin as he led her outside.

But the damn rogues had to ruin it. 

Whatever Barry or Iris wanted, the attack couldn’t be avoided. Barry had his Flash duties. And Iris had her job. He’d super-speeded her on location, trusting her enough to know she’d be fine. Besides, he was watching.

At Iris’ apartment after, they’d clung to each other in exhausted need. Tiredly they’d wrestled with their clothes, ultimately failing to struggle free. The last thing Barry recalled was Iris’ hot body pressed tightly to his and the feel of her soft folds on his fingertips as her breathing evened. Fascinated, he’d willed himself to stay awake so he could feel the slow conquer of sleep over her. Her body slackening against his as she sleepily murmured false promises of being up in a second. He must’ve fallen sleep soon after.

Iris turned then, blinking slowly as she did. "Hey."

“Hey.” Barry wiggled closer to her, even as his jeans tugged uncomfortably from all directions. “How’d you sleep?”

She smiled. So beautiful, it made his chest feel tight.

“Did we bring back the brownies?”

Brownies?

It took Barry a second to understand. He had surprised Iris with a box of ridiculously priced gourmet brownies fresh from her favorite bakery.

Iris found the box on her bedside table now. Not so fresh anymore. But she didn’t seem to mind. And reached in for one, bouncing on the spot as she did. “Mmm, Bear, this is still good. So good, God.”

Barry laughed and dug one out for himself. Brownies weren’t his thing. But sugar meant energy, and he was running low on fuel.

Now, watching Iris enjoy anything…that was definitely his thing.

Before he knew what he was doing, he’d leaned close to kiss crumbs off her bottom lip. Her lips were warm. And her tongue scorching and sweet.

Their kisses were lazy and still laced with sleep not yet satiated. But even so, it wasn't long before her body settled on top of him and set his heart rate mad. When he stilled his trembling, Iris was watching him, her dark eyes wide and concerned. “Tell me when to stop, Bear.”

"Don't," he whispered, nudging the tip of her nose with his. "Don't stop."

Iris' lips curled and her hands slipped down to his belt. Struggling out of what was left of their clothes wasn't so frustrating this time. The slow struggle was achingly wonderful. And Barry was almost glad they'd been thwarted. He couldn't imagine anything more amazing than watching Iris slip out of her dress in full daylight. 

He'd imagined her naked before. And her naked and on his lap before too. But not her drowsy smile and how it would flicker into a faint smirk whenever he twitched out of sync. Or how her moans abated into shaky breaths. And when his heart rate sped, he could feel and see the slow symphony of her muscles working in tune with her breath, moving through her like minute waves.

Finally, she went rigid before descending into a sea of rapid jerks. He felt each, and when they grew weaker, slowly fading, he let her gargled whimpers and the slow digging of her nails into his back and shoulder guide him into a shuddering release. 

He sunk back onto the headboard, careless of uncomfortable way it pushed back against his spine. Iris was still holding onto him. Her nails only just releasing their pressure. 

"Bear," she breathed hotly, her lips grazing his ear shell—spent as he was, he felt a tinge go through him anytime her soft lips touched him anywhere. "I love you. So much."

Barry's his hands felt along her smooth upper thighs. "So... Better than Jake?"

Her laugh rung low, and with a quiet grunt she pushed herself up to face him. Instinctively, her fingers reached out to smooth down his eyebrow and smiling she said, "I mean it, Bear. I love you. So, so much."

"I know." He blinked, leaning into her touch as her fingertips dragged down along his cheek. "I never thought..."

"Never thought what?"

He smiled at the faint frown lining her forehead and angled his head to brush their lips chastely. "All that's happened. I never thought I'd be fine—that I’d keep it all. But now… Iris, you’re my everything.”

"I know, Bear." Her hand had by then had reached his heart. She let it stay there, pressing only a hair harder. "You're mine too."


End file.
